


An interesting development

by dan041001



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan041001/pseuds/dan041001
Summary: The Naegi and Kirigiri families descend into hundreds of years of history of rivalry with each other. Their rivalry of the best detective family had everyone who was associated with them fearing the worst as tension only increased as the years went by. Nothing anybody did brought an end to the ever increasing pressure descending upon them. All it would need is a bit of a push and it would erupt, that is until the new leads of the family meet when they were young children, ever since then they never separated from each other.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction I have written and I wanted to write a story about Kyoko and Makoto being together when they enter Hope's Peak Academy and will expand further on their time together and cases of the past leading to Makoto's hidden issues

He looked around all over, starting to slowly feel the beads of sweat rolling down his face, looking for anything to calm his nerves he looked toward the ever-expanding blue mist above him, he felt calmness as he gazed into the sky, clouds slowly, almost agonisingly slow, lolled into his line of sight blocking off the view of his nerve breaker, he thought this was a bad sign of things to come and his nervousness was reinstated tenfold. More sweat rolled down his face and he couldn’t blame it on the heat, as it was a very cool day, the breeze was felt against his smooth skin and it almost felt like he was being carried away to a more peaceful and calm area. He closed his eyes to reassure himself.

None of this went unnoticed by the hawk-eyed girl to his left, her perceptive eye as good as his, probably better if he was honest with himself. “You don’t have to worry” Kyoko said to the nervous boy to her right. “I will be with you the entire time so don’t feel pressured, we got here of the same accord so don’t doubt yourself” She gave him a reassuring smile that only he and her grandfather has ever been greeted with. “I know you are and that’s why I am always grateful to you for that” Makoto stated, his heartbeat easing at the sight of her warming smile. “But… there is something that I am unsure of and it has to do with you not me” Makoto’s nervous smile instantly notified of what he was referring to, it was sweet how he always was thinking of her rather than himself, she always found it cute even more so when he was nervous. Her cheeks tinted with pink and mentally berated herself for thinking about things like this. “I know you are talking about -him- “There was a sudden increase in emphasis on that last word which did not do any favours to the already nervous Makoto.” But we will deal with it when the time comes. Now shall we?” Her usually stoic face, developed a small smirk that very few people would pick up on. Makoto being one of those very few. They took their first steps into this legendary academy that only accepted people as the best of their area of expertise. You could not apply, you had to be scouted by the talent scouts of this luxurious academy. Hand in hand they entered the entrance hall. Gloved hands intertwined with each other.

They walked through the entrance hall as they knew that their business was held elsewhere. A quick glance at the clock from Makoto shows the apprehension at them being late on their first day of their new school lives, the clock showed 7:55, 5 minutes remain to get to the gym where the opening ceremony was held, his eyes widened as he realised that they don’t know where the gym is; getting lost now was not an option. They had already thought about all the possibilities of being here: Getting reprimanded, getting let off because of it being the first time. All possibilities had been accounted for by the pair. Kyoko gave Makoto a squeeze in their intertwined hands in an attempt to calm him down. The pressure was reciprocated, Kyoko was glad to know that he also knew that she was nervous, her stoic face hid it well, but Makoto knew otherwise. “I shouldn’t have any doubt… so what is this feeling” Kyoko muttered to herself. Makoto raised an eyebrow at this. “Something wrong?” This caught Kyoko’s attention and gazed into his brown eyes, feeling sucked into his scrutinising gaze, she averted her eyes as she would start to melt on the inside at the sight of his caring and understanding eyes.” I-It’s nothing” she stuttered, trying to hide her face behind her beautiful lavender bangs, feeling an ever-increasing blush rising to her face.” Let’s just… go” Kyoko continued to avert her gaze not failing to catch the attention of the also perceptive gaze of Makoto, who didn’t fail to notice her uncharacteristic behaviour. He tried to brush it off as she didn’t seem to want to talk about it.

They continued to walk around the decorated, vibrant, colourful walls. They looked around everywhere. Nothing escaping their gaze. Every detail, any speck of dust will not go unnoticed by the pair, their hawk like gaze scrutinised every centimetre of the halls, looking for anything out of place that could be a clue for the future.  
Makoto was lost in his own world, so when Kyoko came to an abrupt stop, he didn’t notice until his intertwined hand felt a sudden strong pull, making him stop to prevent him from colliding with the door that was mere inches from his face.” Lost in your own world I see.” Kyoko smirked to herself “Am I not interesting enough for you Makoto” Kyoko saw her opportunity to start teasing Makoto, something that she has never avoided. Makoto started to flush red from embarrassment.” Wh-What! Why would you think that” He exclaimed, hurt that she would ever consider that a possibility, Kyoko will always be interesting to Makoto. She was an unsolvable mystery that Makoto loved to solve, he knows that knowing everything about her, isn’t actually knowing everything about her. Apart from her beautiful lavender hair that sprawls down to her back and pale features, she is a very alluring individual. Her stoic expression almost makes her look emotionless but Makoto knows otherwise, her trust issues means she very rarely show emotions to those around her, which makes him all the more happier when she removes her gloves for him. It shows her undying trust in him and makes his heart sore. “I could never lose interest in the one mystery I can’t solve” She stares at him with an expression that others would take as emotionless, however Makoto knows it as adoration for him and makes his heart beat faster. Makoto always had a way with words that naturally attracted people to him, he could easily become friends with everyone he meets, he is her exact opposite, optimistic, hopeful and he wore his heart on his sleeve making him an open book that is read with ease. But that open book is one of the most interesting and alluring people that Kyoko ever knew, it naturally attracted her to him, they both knew that. But he is too sweet to try and boast about anything he does, everything is done out of the kindness of his heart not to gain some sort of reward. “So… are you ready to start our new school life again” This brought another pure smile from Kyoko that she knew he adored. “Yes, as long as I’m with you.” She noticed the blush appearing on his cheeks as he stared into her amazing purple jewels. “So then… let’s go.” He flashed her a bright smile that conveyed all of his happiness. That type of smile was also reserved for Kyoko and heavily blushed. Makoto thought that she always looked cute when she blushed and couldn’t help but continue to smile at her. They pressed their hands to the double doors and entered.

Beginning the start of their new lives.


	2. Class 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has to calm down Kyoko during the entrance ceremony as she revels in the anger of a certain headmaster explaining their new life here, then they introduce themselves to class 78 and are quickly bombarded with questions about their talent and choice of accessories.

The double doors to the gym flew open, and through them, entered Makoto and Kyoko. Everyone was already present and accounted for and they were the last two to enter, causing everyone to turn around to see who entered the gym, the situation soon became awkward so they just found the two closest empty seats and sat together, hands still intertwined. The pair luckily, made into the gym before the clock struck 8.00 so they didn’t miss any of the entrance ceremony. The clock soon struck 8.00 and out came the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri. Almost as soon as he was within vision of Kyoko, Makoto looked at her and saw that her eyes were narrowed on him like he was her pray. Makoto also noticed the much stronger pressure that was being dealt to his hand. To try and calm her down, Makoto instantly gave a reassuring squeeze to calm her down, to show that he is here for her. Makoto knows of Kyoko’s hatred for her father, he knows that she was abandoned as a child and left to the care of her grandfather, as her mother had died and that is what led to Jin packing up his bags and leaving the Kirigiri family. Fuhito Kirigiri, Kyoko’s grandfather, was the one who told her the story of how Jin refused to become a detective and left the family and how Jin abandoned her for his own selfish reasons.

Kyoko resented her father, she hated the mere sight of him, but she wouldn’t let anyone else know that, her iron mask saw to that but that didn’t mean she could hide it from Makoto as he has always been there for her, no matter what happened; not just that because he can also read the minute details that show off her emotions in her face: her narrowing of the eyes, clenching of fists, her attempt to control her breathing to prevent all her anger just flowing out of her and releasing it all on her father. One of the reasons she came here was to cut ties with her father as the past has haunted her for a long time, obviously Makoto doesn’t condone of this and wishes for her and Jin to make up and reinstate their relationship, but Kyoko shoots the notion down as soon as its mentioned. That’s when the entrance ceremony officially began.

“Hello everyone and welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy, you 16 students will be apart of Class 78 and when this is over you will be shown to your homeroom, but for now we will begin the entrance ceremony.” Jin spoke, we were lucky we were a suitable distance from him otherwise Kyoko might have snapped in front of everyone. Jin looked around the ensemble of students and found Kyoko’s scrutinising gaze staring right into his soul, it felt like every secret he ever had had just been revealed to her just by looking into his eyes. He gulped as he knew she resented him and would never actually listen to what he has to say about his side of the story. He had to avert his gaze from her to be able to continue the speech for the new class.  
“As you all know, you are the newest ultimates of this generation, which means you are also the new hope of the world, I hope you all make great friends here and stay out of trouble. All staff here will attempt to solve any problems or answer any questions you may have about the school.” His speech continued on as his words vibrated around the room. Everyone’s gaze glued to where he was positioned at the front of the gym. His speech carried on for another half an hour; then multiple people were introduced to us. The most important one being Chisa Yukizome, our homeroom teacher for our three years at the academy. She stepped up to the front as the last person we are being introduced to. “Hello class, I will be your homeroom teacher for our time together at Hope’s Peak, Chisa Yukizome. I hope our time together will be a good one and I can’t wait to get to know you all.”

Chisa stepped away from the microphone and Jin stepped up once again to wrap up the entrance ceremony. “Now before we end this and part ways, we have something to give you which will be apart of your everyday life in this academy” He presented a box that was filled with tablets. “These are called E-Handbooks and have a range of functions on them: it has a map of the entire school, has the timetable for your classes and when they begin, they also have a bio of each one of your classmates and much more, now we can replace these but they are very expensive so I don’t want you to misplace these or break them on purpose.” Jin kept his regular composure however, the implications were not lost on the students who all muttered an affirmative answer. He began handing them out to the students and when he got to Kyoko, their gazes locked onto each other; one of blazing fury and venom, the other of years of stacked guilt and determination. He quickly handed Makoto and Kyoko their handbooks and carried on handing them out without saying a single word to Kyoko. 

“Come on Kyoko you can’t keep going on like this with your father, we are here for the next three years and I’m concerned for everyone involved” Makoto spoke softly to Kyoko whose burning gaze did not avert from the back of Jin’s head. “Makoto” She whispered and finally met his gaze “I’m sorry but I can’t just forget about everything he has done, if I did that I feel like I would be letting him win.” There was a fiery passion within her gaze, it was just so mesmerising to Makoto as he got lost with the vast sea of beautiful purple. Makoto snapped out of his trance and soon began to feel the heat rise to his face. He mentally berated himself for losing control in a very sensitive moment and attempted to psyche himself up for the conversation he was about to have with her. “Look Kyoko, I hate seeing you bottle up all that emotion to yourself because there will be a snapping point for you and I’m afraid of what will happen when that time comes.” He continued on his heartfelt speech “I’m afraid of losing you Kyoko, you are too important to me to lose I would be broken if I were to lose you, just thinking of losing you makes my heart ache like nothing else does, so promise me you won’t keep everything to yourself because you are just damaging yourself more and more every time you keep bottling up your emotions.” Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Kyoko seemed to notice this as her feature soon changed to ones of guilt and sadness. She pulled her hand back from Makoto’s hand and wrapped both her arms around his neck in an effort to comfort him in his vulnerable state. “I’m sorry, I should have realised that this doesn’t just affect me, I have been so selfish with wanting to cut ties with my father that I didn’t realise that I’m not just hurting myself but also you.” She buried herself into his shoulder as she also felt tears trickling down her face and scolded herself for being so open in front of everyone. “I promise I will tell you if something is bothering me” Kyoko mumbled into his shoulder as she tried to control the tears that were flowing down her face. 

After a few minutes of silently sobbing into each other’s shoulders they parted from each other and immediately missed the warmth of each other, they managed to get their tears to stop flowing and any remaining tears were wiped away by their hands not wanting to see each other upset. They took a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching their breakdown in each other’s arms, thankfully everyone was too busy looking at their new E-Handbook to notice anything wrong. They also followed everyone else and booted up the E-Handbook and as Jin had said it had their timetable, details of their classmates and it also had a map of the school. Jin dismissed the students and followed Chisa to their homeroom. Kyoko and Makoto were the last to leave the gym and so were at the back of the trailing students. They continued to hold hands as they walked through the halls of the school, occasionally glancing into classrooms as they pass by. Their homeroom ended up being on the 3rd floor of the school and when looking at the map it seems that there are 5 floors in this section of the school and also a separate 2nd floor for the dorms. Once we walked into the classroom we sat next to each other in the middle of the classroom nearer to the windows.  
Chisa walked to the front of the classroom and stood behind the desk and began to speak. “As you all now know, I am your homeroom teacher for the next three years and I hope we all get along.” She is a young, petite and smiling woman, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and orange hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. Chisa is wearing a light blue skirt suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She also has an apron over her dress.

“Just so you know attendance to my class is mandatory and I won’t allow you to go wandering around as if it doesn’t apply to you, otherwise I’m going to have to track you down myself” Her ever present smile was still there. Most of the students caught where she was going with this and refrained from arguing with her about it, some others, not so much. “I will not be ordered around by some mere peasant, you should be proud of being even in the presence of the great Byakuya Togami” And just like that an argument was started but was then immediately shut down by Chisa as it almost seemed like she disappeared from the front of the classroom, but in reality, she just was that fast. She reappeared right in front of the desk that Byakuya was seated at and out of nowhere a sword was stabbed into the desk he was seated at. An eerie smile descended over the ever-bubbly homeroom teacher before making the entire room shiver. “Now, now Togami, just because you are the heir to the Togami conglomerate doesn’t mean you can get away with whatever you want in this classroom, let alone this school.” Byakuya seemed to scoff at the threats he was receiving but he got the picture and didn’t bother to talk back to her. “Now that that is settled, why don’t you introduce yourselves to each other, now Togami as you were so kind as to be the first to talk to me why don’t you begin.” With a huff Byakuya stood up with an aura of complete arrogance that says ‘I am above all of you so don’t even try talking to me as I have no time for you’. “My name is Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.” With that he sat back down at his desk with the sword still sticking out of it. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it, now onto the next person” She pointed at a girl who has tanned skin, blue eyes, and an hourglass-shaped figure. She wears her brown hair in a curled ponytail. Aoi wears Hope's Peak Academy-branded blue athletic shorts, a red track suit jacket over a white tank top, white knee-high socks, a red knee brace on her right knee, and Hope's Peak Academy-branded green sneakers. She stood up with a happy expression plastered on her face much like Chisa. “Hello my name is Aoi Asahina and I am the Ultimate Swimming Pro.” With that she sat down again. Chisa continued to point to the students so they can introduce themselves: Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Idol, Leon Kuwata the Ultimate Baseball Star, Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer, Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compass, Hifumi Yamada the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Celestia Ludenberg the Ultimate Gambler, Sakura Ogami the Ultimate Martial Artist, Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier, Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista, Yasuhiro Hagakure the Ultimate Clairvoyant, and finally Toko Fukawa the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. 

It came down to the last two people yet to stand up and its very fitting that it’s the two that will cause the most controversy in the class having the same talent and being in the same class will most definitely cause some discussions about Makoto and Kyoko. Chisa first pointed to Kyoko and so she stood up from her desk. “My name is Kyoko Kirigiri and I am the Ultimate Detective” With that she sat back down and sent a reassuring glance his way to say ‘don’t worry about it, it will all work out in the end’. “And now we have our last student” She proceeded to point in Makoto’s direction. Makoto stood up and took a deep breath. “My name is Makoto Naegi and I am the Ultimate Detective”

They were both greeted with stares of interest and confusion at the fact they both had the same talent, they must be thinking one of them is lying about their talent and think they are hiding something, which they are, just not in terms of talent.  
“Wait What!” Almost everyone exclaimed at the same time. “Shouldn’t you two have different talents because we are supposed to be the best of what we do! Right?!” The girl called Aoi shouted out in utter confusion and hoping to be reassured that she is correct. Thankfully Chisa stepped in to explain the situation for us. “Settle down, I will explain the situation. Now normally, Asahina would be correct.” She stated. “However, the two students we have today both come from a long line of detective families that have always been the best at their job as a detective. When they were scouted to come to Hope’s Peak they both showed identical levels in their talent, but the Hope’s Peak has a rule where each class has to have at least 15 pupils in it. So, they made an exception just this once and allowed both students to attend as the Ultimate Detectives.” Chisa finished explaining the situation that we were caught in. “So, both of them are actually the Ultimate Detective?” Taka asked. “Yes, we are” Kyoko explained. That’s when Byakuya decided to speak up. “Wait you two are from the Kirigiri and Naegi families respectively correct?” He asked. “Yes, that would be true” Makoto muttered, he knew where this was going he was going to ask about their family’s history. “Aren’t the two families supposed to be rivals, so why are you two so awfully close to each other?” Byakuya asked with a cold glare directed at the both of them, not that it affected either of them as they were used to violent implications from culprits. “Yes, our families are supposed to be rivals” Makoto started. “However, me and Makoto have been together since we were 5 years old and have been together ever since” Kyoko finished. “We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 5 years now; we don’t abide by that so-called rivalry that our families are supposed to uphold, I find it very old fashioned and idiotic.” Kyoko carried on explaining their history. “We have been solving cases together for a long time as well so we are well acquainted with each other.” “I see, that’s all I wanted to know, you should be honoured someone as esteemed as me bothered to talk to lowly commoners such as yourselves.” Byakuya’s arrogant attitude began to get on everyone’s nerves but ignored it. “Why thank you Togami” Sarcasm dripping from Makoto’s remark. If Byakuya was going to reply he instead replied with a scoff and crossed his arms. “Now that that is out of the way anymore questions for these two?” Chisa offered. “I have one!” The girl called Junko exclaimed, waving her arms in the air in a desperate fashion. “Why do you two wear gloves?” Makoto and Kyoko quickly glanced at each other and shot down her question. “That is something personal which we refuse to disclose.” Kyoko quickly responded also shutting down any other question anyone had to do with the topic. Makoto was glad that the topic was quickly changed because it always made him uncomfortable, it also made him nervous as he was afraid of blurting something out that he doesn’t want anyone to know. The only one he has told his secret to is Kyoko, not even his parents knows what hides under these gloves, Kyoko always reassures that it is okay as she also has the same problems, but they both knew that Makoto’s was worse. 

“No more questions?” Chisa glanced around the room, no one said anything and took that as a que to end introductions. “Alright then, our first lesson will be on history and our topic for this term will be World War 2.” Chisa exclaimed, almost too cheerfully.  
After a few hours of history, English and then maths. They went to the dining hall for lunch, where they ended up eating at one of the tables by themselves, this carried on for a few minutes until two people decided to sit opposite Makoto and Kyoko. “Hey you two, can we eat with you here?” The two that sat opposite them were Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami. “No, we don’t mind, right Kyoko?” “Yeah it’s not a problem” They ate in silence for a few minutes before Aoi spoke up. “So, I’m guessing you two know each other very well to be on a first name basis?” “Well we are going out so, yeah we are pretty close.” Makoto mumbled in between bites of his lunch. “How about you two, you both already seem pretty close and I assume you only met today.” Kyoko asked. “I wouldn’t say we are close, its just that we both have a lot of things in common so we quickly became acquainted with each other” Aoi explained. “I see” They continued to have a conversation for the rest of lunch. When Makoto stood up to empty his tray, Sakura asked if she could talk to him really quick. “Of course, Ogami, it’s no trouble at all.” They left the cafeteria and talked just outside the room where no one was around at the time. “I wanted to ask you if you are familiar with martial arts.” Sakura’s gruff voice ending the almost eerie silence between them. “I am familiar with martial arts, yes” Makoto half lied, he was more than just familiar with them, he was a very experienced fighter but only Kyoko knew the reason to this. That was when things got awkward for Makoto as he froze up, this was due to Sakura gently poking and prodding at his chest. He summarised that she was looking for a training partner to continue to increase her strength. He was fine with that until she started to poke at his arms, which caused Makoto to panic as he is sure she would notice the different feeling in his arms compared to normal people. Her eyes widened at the touch on his arms, she could feel something a lot different than a normal arm. She took her hand away from him and looked into his eyes to see nothing but nervousness and panic. “What is wrong with your arms, because they feel different than normal arms, and I also can see that you maybe wearing gloves and long sleeve jackets to hide this from the rest of the world, correct?” He nodded as a response, he had a quick look around the area to see if anybody could potentially find out his secret. He reluctantly pulled up the sleeves of his jacket and the look on Sakura’s face turned instantly into one of surprise and curiosity. “Could you keep this a secret, no one apart from Kyoko knows of this.” He pleaded. “I can also become your training partner in turn for your cooperation as I am a lot better at martial arts then I originally claimed when we first started talking.” She stared into his eyes as he nervously explained her reward for cooperation with him. “I would have kept this a secret even if you didn’t offer to be my training partner, I could tell this is something you wish to not be talked about and not want others to know. I will keep it a secret and I could already tell you were better at martial arts then you were letting on because I could sense a strong presence coming from you. That is why I asked you originally.” She explained to the nervous wreck that continued to shake in front of her. “Thank you Ogami, I really appreciate what you are doing for me by being burdened by this secret.” He revealed a nervous smile which Sakura reciprocated. “Its no problem, when do you want to begin?” “We could start tomorrow if you are free.” “That’s fine by me, we should go back to Asahina and Kirigiri as we have been gone for a long time.” She said. “Yeah you’re right we should go back” And with that the two returned to the cafeteria where Aoi and Kyoko were having a conversation. After the two returned, they carried on talking for a bit before the bell sounded, signalling the end of lunch. 

The four friends continued to talk together as they walked back to their homeroom. The rest of the day finished with no problems. They headed to the dorms after their final lesson and he talked to Kyoko explaining what happened when Sakura and he talked and how she now knows his secret. “How you are so careless I don’t know, but if she says she will keep it a secret, we are just going to have to trust her.” She smiled at him and intertwined their hands. “You’re right and I love you” He reciprocated her smile and he slowly cupped her cheek with his spare hand, Kyoko leaned into his touch as Makoto started to get lost in the shining amethysts that were her beautiful eyes. He then looked at her soft lips and bent down and connected their lips together, they both loved the sensation of their lips on each other and continued to kiss until they were out of breath, that was the original plan, however that was ruined until certain ultimate decided to cut their affection short. Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compass, they both should have known that due to his title, he would be patrolling the dorm rooms before going to his room himself. “FELLOW CLASSMATES, I WOULD NORMALLY REPRIMAND YOU FOR DISPLAYING SUCH AFFECTION IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT, BUT AS IT IS YOUR FIRST TIME DOING SUCH A THING I WILL REFRAIN FROM DOING SUCH ACTIONS!” He bellowed, people should be glad that the rooms were sound proof and wouldn’t be woken up by his obnoxiously loud shouting. “Hey Taka, sorry for doing something that is not allowed in a school environment but could you try to refrain from yelling so loud when we are within whispering distance” Kyoko deadpanned, immediately Taka realised his error and began to urgently apologise, almost begging for forgiveness. “I am so sorry fellow classmates, I am an awful person who should be reprimanded for such indecent behaviour, please hit me so I learn my lesson” Makoto and Kyoko sweat dropped at his sudden wish, Makoto was quick to attempt to relieve Taka’s panicking state. “Hey Taka no one needs to be hit to be taught a lesson ok, you didn’t do anything wrong, we just asked you to not shout when you are so close to people ok." Makoto reassured Taka that nothing was wrong, Taka was reluctant to adhere to his comforting words, but after a while he calmed down and went back to his normal state of seriousness. “I am sorry, can you forgive me for what I have done?” “I don’t think that is necessary Taka but if it helps you calm down then, I forgive you.” Makoto could see how badly Taka got worked up over this tiny thing but he could also see how much more at ease he looked now that he was forgiven. With that Taka excused himself to reprimand Mondo for swearing at someone form the year above us. “Well that was an interesting encounter, don’t you think?” Kyoko asked “I agree, now that that is over with I’m going to head to my dorm room, I will see you in the morning beautiful.” He smirked at how red Kyoko went after finishing that sentence. “Y-yeah see you tomorrow handsome.” She stuttered, he always had a way to get her to blush, but so did she. Makoto ended up the same colour as Kyoko after finishing her sentence. Instead of mumbling out a goodbye, he quickly went up to her and kissed her cheek to give him the last laugh, he then quickly turned around and entered his dorm room. Kyoko stood their bright red at his sudden action and quickly retreated to her room to hide her embarrassment from everyone else. And with that ended their first day at Hope’s Peak Academy, already looking forward to what this prestigious school had in store for them.


End file.
